


Raven Nails

by gothciel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, blowjob, implied hisoillu - Freeform, implied illukillu, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothciel/pseuds/gothciel
Summary: Hisoka paints his boyfriend’s cute little brother’s nails.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Raven Nails

Silent footsteps pattered against the cold tile of the Zoldyck manor’s hallway floor. The subtle dimness that filled the creaky manor hid Killua’s presence, who was journeying his way to his big brother’s bedroom. It was late at night by now, and Killua was tireless. Being the hormonal teen he was— he had just turned 14, mind you— it was no surprise that he would visit his beloved big brother’s chambers this late at night.

At this point, it was a nightly occurrence. Being the hormonal teen Killua was, it was only natural that he required some….assistance. And who was Illumi if he wasn’t someone who was available to give him that assistance? 

Killua creaked Illumi’s door open, poking his head through and stepping inside smoothly.

Yes, the nightly big brother/little brother bonding time. The one that had been occurring since Killua even began showing the earliest signs of puberty.

Illumi was always there to help him. To teach him things nobody else could. To help relieve him from things nobody else could.

“Aniki?” He whispered into the silence of the bedroom.

Killua’s eyes landed on a sculpted figure sitting in front of the bedroom window, slender legs crossed almost threateningly. Killua felt himself freeze. A powerful aura emitted from the man, almost sending a shiver down Killua’s spine.

“What the fuck?” He gasped the words, eyes widening. He quickly shifted into a defensive stance, his aura omitting a threatening bloodlust.

“Now, now… There’s no need to be so alarmed~.” ♥️ Hisoka’s voice was so painfully cheery. He didn’t even bother to spare a glance at Killua, busy sweeping a brush over his manicured nails. His fingertips were a raven black now, which was clear in the sliver of moonlight that seeped in from the window. Killua gulped.

“Where’s my brother? What the hell are you doing here?” Killua practically hissed the words, defensive and on the verge of ripping Hisoka’s heart out right then and there. He would’ve done it, too, if it weren’t for the painstakingly obvious difference in power. This, however, didn’t mean he couldn’t try to injure the man.

Hisoka hummed. He was kicking his legs now, and it pissed Killua off just how nonchalant and relaxed the magician seemed to be. Hisoka was in the Zoldyck manor—in Illumi Zoldyck’s bedroom— and he was… painting his nails? Giving himself a manicure?

Killua couldn’t help but think to himself that Hisoka was really living up to his “clown” title.

“I’m waiting for Illumi~.” He said, sweeping a final stroke of nailpolish and sinking the brush back into its bottle. He reached his hand out in front of him so that his nails illuminated in the moon’s lighting. He smiled to himself, looking over the perfectly applied polish that decorated his nails oh-so-prettily. Hisoka shot his eyes over to the silver-haired boy, smile devious and clearly up to no good. 

“To fuck.” ♥️

Killua felt himself tense at the words, and this only angered him more. To think that Illumi, whom Killua believed to have had all to himself, was fucking somebody else? There was simply no way. It was preposterous. Illumi wouldn’t do such a thing! Illumi was only there for Killua’s pleasure, after all. It was simply disturbing to think he would be with anyone else.

Hisoka chuckled at the silence.

“Your beloved aniki is out on a mission.” He hummed the words, lips forming into a smirk. “He’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.” ♣️

Killua clenched his fists.

“You can’t just be here!” He practically growled the words, eyes narrowed and something started to burn inside the pit of his stomach.

“Oh? Why not?” ♥️

“Because you— because you’re— you’re not a Zoldyck! We’re not even allowed to have guests!”

“Oh, what a shame… It’s too bad I don’t enjoy abiding by such silly rules.” ♣️

“I’ll kill you.” Killua's voice was stern, and he looked at Hisoka with a fire in his eyes that he couldn’t quite tell was anger or jealousy.

Hisoka only seemed amused at the threat.

“How rude~” He pretended to pout as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “You shouldn’t be mean to your brother’s lover, you know~” ♥️

Killua bit his lip. Surely Hisoka wasn’t Illumi’s lover. Was he?

Whatever. Even if he was, why should Killua care? All Killua needed Illumi for was the things they did together. He didn’t care about what Illumi did with others. Of course he didn’t! Why would he?

Hisoka chuckled.

“Come here. Let me paint those nails of yours~” ♣️ He indicated towards the chair across from him. Killua scoffed.

“Oh please. Like I’d let you do that.” 

Hisoka frowned, and just like that, the bedroom door behind Killua was slammed shut. The boy jumped at the motion, his nen disappearing in shock as his eyes landed on the pink substance that held the door shut. Killua looked back at Hisoka, whose finger glowed with the other end of the bungee gum.

“Like I said,” He began the sentence with a smile. “Let me paint those nails.” ♥️

There was no getting around it. There was no arguing with Hisoka when he wanted something, and Killua knew this. 

Killua gulped. Just what was the clown planning? The young assassin couldn’t help but wonder what the man’s intentions were.

He hesitantly made his way to the chair before Hisoka, sitting himself down without breaking eye contact for even a blink. You couldn’t blame the boy for being on edge. This was Hisoka, after all!

“Good boy~ ♥️” Hisoka hummed, reaching his hand out. Killua scanned over the manicured hand with a sneer. He couldn’t believe he was about to let this happen. He was really about to let Hisoka paint his nails.

He sighed, accepting the humiliating fate. The teen placed his hand in Hisoka’s, who set it down on his thigh. Killua wanted so badly to rip his hand away—but Hisoka was strong—and Killua wasn’t stupid enough to swivel his way to his bad side.

“Such an elegant hand for an assassin.” Hisoka said, dipping the nail brush in the bottle. It was drenched in a coat of black now. Killua eyed it closely. Having his hand in Hisoka’s like this and being so vulnerable— it was terrifying. “So elegant and pretty— just like your brother’s~” ♣️

Killua watched as Hisoka coated his nails in black, and he wondered if he had been the one painting Illumi’s nails recently. The thought had never occured to him before— but Illumi had only recently begun to wear nail polish. Was Hisoka genuine in claiming to be Illumi’s lover? Did Illumi do things he did to Killua to him?

Killua’s stomach hurt at the mere thought.

Not that he cared, or anything.

They sat in silence for a bit as Hisoka painted his nails, the only source of light being the moon which almost gave Killua a glow.

“So… coming in here for a blowjob from your brother, are you?” Hisoka teased. Killua felt his cheeks warm, and he quickly snatched his hand away.

“W-what?” He squeaked the words out, face red and eyes wide.

Hisoka tilted his head in fake innocence.

“What is it? Don’t tell me I’m wrong~” ♥️

He wasn’t wrong. Not one bit. And Killua knew Hisoka knew this.

“You’re sick, you know that?” Killua bit, and he wanted so badly to rip Hisoka’s head off. How dare he humiliate him like that? How dare he know the truth? Surely Illumi hadn’t told him anything! He wouldn’t do that! “You’re sick and you’re fucking disgusting.” The words were hostile and aggressive, and Hisoka’s smile faded.

The magician grasped Killua’s wrist, pulling him in closer.

“Me, Sick?”

Killua narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. You’re sick” He spat the words.

The boy felt Hisoka’s painted fingers digging into his skin, and he leaned in close so that his lips hovered over the outside of Killua’s ear.

“Me and you are the same.” He whispered the words, hot breath beating against Killua’s neck and he couldn’t help but shudder from the sensation. Hisoka was entirely too close.

Killua shook his head because no. They were not the same. They weren’t.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Killua pushed his free hand against Hisoka’s chest in an attempt to get away. Hisoka frowned at this, only tightening his grip against his wrist. He grabbed both of Killua’s wrists with a single hand, pinning them over his head and turning the young teen around so that he was face-to-face with the bedroom’s old carpet. Hisoka leaned into his ear once more with a voice that rumbled with bloodlust and threat.

“I would be nicer to me if I were you.” The words dripped from his mouth in a fit of whispers, sending a chill down Killua’s spine. He was practically binded now, arms being held above his head as he was forcibly knelt down on the floor. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How was he going to get out of this one?

He struggled, trying to wave his body around and kicking his knees back and forth.

“Let go of me, you pervert!” He hissed. Hisoka smiled against the skin of his neck.

Hisoka was having too much fun with this.

“Stop your wiggling… It’s only going to make things worse for you~” He threatened in a cheery voice. Killua, however, was stubborn. He wasn’t having any of it.

He tried waving his arms, only resulting in Hisoka tightening the grip around his wrists.

“No, no… This won’t do…~” ♥️ Hisoka trailed his free hand up Killua’s thigh, and Killua gasped at the touch.

“S-Stop it, you creep!” He commanded, wiggling more now than ever. Of course he didn’t want Hisoka feeling up on him like this! He had come for Illumi, and Illumi alone.

Hisoka felt down the boy’s leg, gently stroking his painted nails along Killua’s pretty, porcelain skin. He shook his head in protest, biting his lip as Hisoka’s hand trailed closer and closer to the top of his thigh. Killua couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips when Hisoka placed a teasing hand over his clothed crotch.

“Oh my~” Hisoka chuckled. “Hard already, are you~?” ♥️

Killua closed his eyes as Hisoka felt up his crotch, trying so hard to picture that it was Illumi touching him. Trying so hard to not feel as violated and humiliated as he did now. Hisoka, of all people, was touching him like this. It was embarrassing, to say the least!

Killua had always known Hisoka had a thing for younger boys— which he learned from his interactions with Gon— but he had never been violated by him before. Never had he been felt up on like this by anyone other than his brother. It was sickening. It was disturbing. It was humiliating.

“L-let me go! Stop it!” He whined the words as Hisoka hummed into the crook of his neck. He only ignored the cries, however, and dug his fingers underneath Killua’s shorts. He whimpered at the action, shaking his head rapidly. He wanted to cry. “No, not there—“ He breathed as Hisoka’s hand made its way underneath the seams of his shorts.

Hisoka chuckled, taking Killua’s small member in his hand and giving it a gentle stroke. Killua gasped at the touch, leaning back into Hisoka’s body as he tried to get away from the hand touching his oh-so-private part.

“Is this what your brother does to you, Killua?” Hisoka whispered in his ear, hand stroking Killua’s member gently and slowly. The silver-haired boy cried out at this, clenching his body and shaking his head. He could feel a few tears forming in his closed eyes.

“Y-you bastard!”

“Bastard? But it feels good, doesn’t it? I’m only doing you a favor~”

Hisoka was right and Killua hated it. It did feel good. In fact, it felt amazing. Every stroke, every feeling of Hisoka’s hand on his cock— it felt heavenly. Divine.

“I-I—“ Killua whimpered as Hisoka ran a finger down his tip. His breath was heavy now, and involuntary whimpers escaped from his lips with every touch. Killua shot his eyes open. He glared at the magician holding him so tightly, and if looks could kill, Hisoka would have dropped dead right there. 

“F-fuck…. fuck you.” He said it with such aggression, and his eyes burned with humiliation.

Hisoka’s lips departed at this, and he couldn’t help the smirk that wormed its way onto his face.

“Oh? If you insist~” ♥️ And just like that Hisoka’s hand removed itself from underneath Killua’s little shorts, which rode up his thighs and exposed its’ pretty milkiness. Killua gasped as Hisoka picked him up and placed him gently on the bed, arms still pinned above his head. The teen felt himself begin to panic now because oh fuck. He was completely vulnerable. Hisoka could do whatever he wanted with him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hisoka leaned over the struggling boy, taking in the sight that lay under him. Killua was such a pretty boy— he had rosy cheeks, a cutely sculpted face and feline eyes that burned holes into the magician’s face. His lips were soft and pink and absolutely begging to be kissed. It was a shame he had to be such a brat, but Hisoka didn’t mind a challenge.

Hisoka’s hand found its way underneath Killua’s shirt, and he gently rolled it up to expose pale skin. Killua squeezed his eyes shut at this, wanting desperately for this to end. He hated that he was getting turned on by all of it. Hisoka was evil.

Hisoka’s lips licked and kissed up his stomach, only causing Killua to gasp and squirm because fuck. He was seriously being kissed by Hisoka and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

The man leaned back over Killua’s face, which glared at him with such a cute expression that Hisoka simply couldn’t feel threatened if he tried.

He placed a single finger underneath Killua’s chin and lifted it up.

“Is this how pretty you look when Illumi plays with you like this?~” Killua wanted Hisoka to die. “It’s no wonder he’s so… obsessed… with you~” ♥️

Hisoka dove down and forcibly kissed Killua’s pretty little lips. The snow-haired boy felt the man’s tongue force its way into his mouth, exploring every inch and crevice of Killua’s tongue as he desperately tried to fight back. The two tongues beat around each other for a moment, fighting for dominance and eventually Hisoka’s tongue took the victory. Killua moaned at this, Hisoka’s hand now teasing over his left nipple. This was wrong. Wrong. Absolutely wrong.

Hisoka continued to kiss and circle Killua’s tongue as he pleasured Killua’s nipple, finger circling the pink little nob and causing the teen to whimper just a little bit more.

Hisoka disconnected their lips ( Which definitely did NOT disappoint Killua, by the way!) and a single stream of saliva connected their lips together, Killua’s mouth hanging open. Hisoka took a second to admire the view, but wasted no time as he began to spread Killua’s legs and sit between them.

“W-what are you doing?” He asked, voice shaking. His hands were free now, little red marks engraved in his skin where Hisoka’s fingers had held onto so tightly. Hisoka merely chuckled at the question, placing two fingers underneath each side of Killua’s shorts and slowly pulling them down. Killua shook his head, placing a hand to his mouth in an attempt to cover his embarrassment.

“Oh my god… You’re a fucking pervert.”

“That, I am… However… Let’s not pretend you didn’t come here for your brother’s assistance with…” He pulled Killua’s pants down all the way now, lifting the boy’s legs up and pulling the shorts straight off. His little cock sprung to life, oozing with lust and shined pink as ever. “This…” He leaned down, pink tongue licking over the tip and causing Killua to cry out in pleasure. In desperation. This was so wrong but he couldn’t help but want more. To need more. “I’m only helping you out, little Killua.”

Hisoka’s warm breath beat against his dick and it drove the horny teen mad. He wanted Hisoka to take him in already, wanted to fuck into Hisoka’s mouth and just get this stupid hard-on dealt with and gone. 

Hisoka wasted no time, kissing the tip and then licking strokes against his member sweetly and devilishly. It drove Killua crazy. He couldn’t help but roll his hips up, wanting so badly to feel the warmth of Hisoka’s lips wrapped around his begging cock.

He hated Hisoka, but god, was he horny. 

Killua moaned as Hisoka took him into his mouth, sucking hard as if his life depended on it. It felt amazing. It was heavenly. He cried out, tears forming in his eyes halfway because he was embarassed and halfway because it just felt so fucking good. How could he not cry? Hisoka placed his fingers against each of Killua’s thighs, keeping them spread as Killua rolled his hips accordingly. The teen felt himself placing his hands on Hisoka’s hair, pulling tightly onto the strands. Hisoka lifted his mouth from Killua’s cock, looking up at him with a frown and the boy looked back at him with a hot and heavy expression on his face. He had a face that could simply turn anyone on.

“Now, now… don’t mess up your nails.” He said, and lifted a single finger that glowed with that same pink substance from before. Hand cuffs made from bungee gum suddenly appeared around Killua’s pale wrists, and he placed the boy’s hands above his head once more. Killua scoffed at this. 

“I can’t believe you.” He muttered. Hisoka only smiled at this. To Killua’s dismay, the clown leaned over his face now, neglecting his poor sweet spot. He was doing this on purpose. He was drawing Killua’s orgasm out on purpose and it drove the snow-haired boy mad.

Hisoka placed a line of licks and kisses along Killua’s neck, piercing a bit of skin with his teeth and licking it over sweetly. 

“D-don’t leave marks there!” Killua hissed, squirming. “Illumi will kill you!” He warned, worried about how his dear brother would react to him performing in such an act with someone that wasn’t he.

“Oh, don’t say such words, Killua~” He groaned. “It’s only turning me on more~” ♣️

Killua felt himself being flipped over, and Hisoka placed him into his lap, the teen’s ass placed upon his now hardened clothed cock.

“Did you ever learn to take care of these things on your own? Or has big brother been here all along to do everything for you~?”

Hisoka knew too much and it was aggravating. Killua never did learn to properly masturbate— why would he? Illumi was always there to make him feel good. He simply didn’t need to do it on his own.

Hisoka pushed him further up his lap, wrapping slender fingers along Killua’s cock, which was oozing with pre-cum, as he began to jerk him off. Killua breathed heavily, his precious little whines filling the air as he rolled his hip up and down. Hisoka was so incredibly skilled with his hands, though it hurt Killua to admit.

“Fuuck…. ah~” Killua moaned the words, leaning back into the clown’s chest. Hisoka placed a few kisses along the crook of his neck, another free hand playing with a pretty little nipple.

“Good boy…” ♥️ Hisoka praised, hand moving up and down and up and down. “Such a good little boy…” His voice was hot against the skin of Killua’s neck.

Killua couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty. Not that any of this was consensual on Killua’s end, but surely he could’ve done more to prevent this all from happening. The truth was, however, that it felt entirely too good— it was simply too irresistible. How could anyone resist such touches from an attractive man such as Hisoka. (Not that Killua was attracted to him, mind you!)

With rolling hips and heavy breaths, that desired, sweet white liquid spilled all over, trickling down Killua’s milky thighs and almost ruining Hisoka’s nail polish.

Killua sat there, knees spread and heavily panting as Hisoka smiled against his skin.

Realization of what had just happened hit Killua like a truck, and his face quickly reddened. He turned his head, looking Hisoka in the eyes with those cute little cat eyes.

“I’m going to kill you.” He growled, and Hisoka hummed. He placed a hand atop Killua’s head and shoved the little one’s face into his chest.

“I’m looking forward to it.~” ♥️ He snickered.

Killua frowned, lifting his face from Hisoka’s sculpted, clothed chest.

Hisoka grabbed the boy’s wrist, taking a moment to admire his pretty little hand which was decorated with the same black nailpolish from before. He had done such a good job painting them— and the man couldnt help himself from leaning down and kissing Killua’s hand in adoration. Killua reddened at the act.

“Stupid pervert…” He mumbled, avoiding the magician’s eyes at all costs.

Hisoka laughed.

“Yes, I am a pervert~.” ♣️

Killua frowned, and he couldn’t help but wonder about Hisoka’s relationship with his brother.

“About Illumi…” He began, hesitant at first. “What are you to him? And be honest.” He demanded.

Hisoka smiled.

“Didn’t I tell you me and you are the same?” He hummed, eyes closed in amusement. He placed a hand underneath Killua’s chin once more, lifting it so that the two were face-to-face.

Killua frowned, and the words stung a bit.

Although Illumi wasn’t his per say, and they had never discussed boundaries or whether or not they were exclusive to one another, he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. Jealous that his brother, who had been spoiling and coddling him from such a young age, was being pleasured and pleasuring someone else. It was sickening. It was untrue.

Hisoka placed sweet lips onto Killua’s, who didn’t even bother to get away. He didn’t bother to stop him. It was wrong. Kissing his brother’s boyfriend like this. 

Completely sickening, completely wrong.

But good.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! ^-^ someone encouraged me to write for this ship and i really like their dynamic so i decided to do it! and of course i had to add illukillu... i just cannot get enough of those two! pls dont be shy if u want to comment, i love feedback! :)
> 
> scream at me on twt : @gothciei


End file.
